Cold
| release = February 13, 2017 | format = Digital download | length = 3:54 4:11 | label = 222 · Interscope | writer = Adam Levine · John Ryan · Jacob Kasher Hindlin · Justin Tranter · Phil Shaouy | producer = J Kash · Phil Paul · John Ryan | sung_by = Sergio Calderon | previous = ""If I Could Fly" (2017) | current = "Cold" (2017) | next = "Ya Me Enteré" (2017)}} "Cold" is a song by the American pop rock band, Maroon 5, featuring American rapper Future. Sergio Calderon posted a YouTube cover of the song on February 24, 2017. Lyrics Cold enough to chill my bones It feels like I don't know you anymore I don't understand why you're so cold to me With every breath you breathe I see there's something going on I don't understand why you're so cold Are we taking time, or a time out? I can't take the in-between Asking me for space here in my house You know how to mess with me Acting like we're not together After everything that we've been through Sleeping up under the covers How am I so far away from you? Distant, when we're kissing I feel so different Baby, tell me how did you get so Cold enough to chill my bones It feels like I don't know you anymore I don't understand why you're so cold to me With every breath you breathe I see there's something going on I don't understand why you're so cold Whoa, yeah Whoa, yeah I don't understand why you're so cold What you holdin' on, holdin' on for? If you just wanna leave Why you wanna bite your tongue for? The silence is killing me Acting like we're not together If you don't want this, then what's the use? Sleeping up under the covers How am I so far away from you? Distant, when we're kissing I feel so different Baby tell me how did you get so Cold enough to chill my bones It feels like I don't know you anymore I don't understand why you're so cold to me With every breath you breathe I see there's something going on I don't understand why you're so cold Whoa, yeah Whoa, yeah I don't understand why you're so cold Whoa, yeah Whoa, yeah I don't understand why you're so cold Never thought that you were like this I took the tag off, and made you priceless I just spent half a mill' on a chandelier Now you tryna' cut me off like a light switch Tryna' stay, and I leave Saying that you need some time to breathe Thinking that I'm sleeping on the four letter word But the four letter word don't sleep We goin' two separate ways You ain't been actin' the same You gotta go, but where your heart used to be You gold dig every single day I switched the four door to the two door 'Cause I can't let my driver hear what you say Girl, I tried to give you space Baby, tell me how did you get so Cold enough to chill my bones It feels like I don't know you anymore I don't understand why you're so cold to me With every breath you breathe I see there's something going on I don't understand why you're so cold Whoa, yeah Whoa, yeah I don't understand why you're so cold Whoa, yeah Whoa, yeah I don't understand why you're so cold Video References Category:Songs Category:Covers